1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a recording apparatus which conducts recording using a liquid curable by irradiation of ultraviolet light; and a controller used in the recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a recording apparatus which conducts recording using a liquid curable by irradiation of ultraviolet (UV) light, such as UV curable ink. The recording apparatus may have: a head which ejects, to a recording medium, the liquid curable by irradiation of ultraviolet light; and a UV irradiator such as a light source which applies ultraviolet light to the recording medium, for example. The UV irradiator is positioned downstream of the head in a conveyance direction of the recording medium.
Meanwhile, as maintenance for the head, there has been known wiping, an operation in which foreign matter such as ink or paper dust attached to an ejection surface of the head is wiped out using a wiper, which is constituted of an elastic member and the like and is moved relatively to the ejection surface while contacting the ejection surface.